Kiko Satozaki
, also known as , is introduced as a first year student in middle school , the cousin of Tomoko and Tomoki Kuroki, and the niece of Mrs. Kuroki and Mr. Kuroki. In the past her height was 4' 6" (138cm) while Tomoko was in middle school. However, in the present when she arrives to visit her cousins; she tells her aunt that she grew 4 centimeters making her stand at 4' 8" (142cm). She is in her final year of middle school as Tomoko is in her final year in high school. Overview Kiko begins as the 12-13 year-old cousin of Tomoko and Tomoki Kuroki. She first appears in the manga Chapter 14 and in the anime Episode 8 to visit the Kuroki family. Her mother appears "off screen" in the manga. While she is first amazed with Tomoko's stories about having a boyfriend, when she finds out Tomoko has been lying to her all this time, she starts to act superior to her. Eventually, Tomoko suspects that Kii treats her like a pet dog. Chapters 141 - 142 affirm that she is in her final year of middle school while Tomoko is in her final year of high school, and two years have past since her first appearance. This puts her current age between 14-15 years old. Personality It is implied that she is cheerful, since she is usually smiling. However, she is not as gullible as she once was before going into middle school, and Tomoko soon catches wind of this. Appearances ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episode 8, 12, 13 (OVA) ''Manga'' *Volume 2: Chapters 14, 15, 16 *Volume 4: Chapter 33 *Volume 7: Chapters 60, 61, 62, 63 *Volume 11: Chapters 103, 104 *Volume 14: Chapters 141, 142 *Volume 15: Chapter 149 *TBA: Chapter 163 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Mother and Family Her mother only appears and is heard "off screen," such as in Chapter 62. No indication is given as to whether or not she is Mrs. Kuroki or Mr. Kuroki's sister. Since Mrs. Kuroki, Tomoko, and Tomoki only mention Kii, one can assume she is an only child. Nevertheless, she seems to like Tomoko, and when Mrs. Kuroki apologizes to her for her "idiot daughter," Kii's mother politely dismisses this and insists she admires how lively Tomoko is. Tomoko Kuroki Tomoko is her cousin, and Kii addresses Tomoko and refer to her to others as お姉ちゃん (onē-chan・big sister), because Kii adores her a lot. This eventually changes as she matures and realizes that much of what Tomoko claims are exaggerations or lies. She becomes increasingly disappointed with Tomoko until she eventually just pities her and recognizes that Tomoko is just inept and desperate, and she takes it upon herself to "help" Tomoko. During Tomoko's stay at Kii's home during the summer she tries to help improve her appearance and hopes for her to find a boyfriend at an outlet mall, without success and without Tomoko's knowledge as to why. Inwardly, Kii concludes that she has to teach Tomoko further. In Chapter 104 when she visits Tomoko during New Years, she indicates she has a friend who is a boy, but he is not an actual boyfriend. When Tomoko asks if she ever had a crush on someone or who is her type, Kii happily responses "Onē-chan" meaning Tomoko. Kii explains that Tomoko, unlike her brother, makes her heart skip a beat. Concerned that Kii has a crush on her, Tomoko tries to divert her affections by having her play an otome game. Kii plays it straight, says she enjoys it, but she does not really develop any relationships in the game. In yet another comic misunderstanding, Tomoko gets Kii to admit she likes animals as well, which drives Tomoko to search and find furries. Unknown to her, Kii sees her search leading both of them to believe that the other is into the fetish. When Kii returns to the series in Chapter 141 with a surprise visit during Tomoko's break, she notices a change in Tomoko. For her part, Tomoko really does not want to be around Kii. She knows Kii knows she has lied to her. However, Kii is surprised that Tomoko seems to have matured. She does not make up stories to try to impress her. She has plans, and she even seems to have friends. After touring the school and meeting people Tomoko knows such as Kotomi, Shizuku, and Yoshida Kii declares that they seem to have fun around Tomoko. To Tomoko's shock and alarm, she claims that she will attend the same college Tomoko will attend. Tomoki Kuroki While Tomoki and Kii are cousins, they are not very close, as they are never seen interacting when she visits during the summer. In Chaper 104 she visits Tomoko for New Years and enters Tomoki's room to greet him. Tomoki seems to find the encounter strange, but Kii does not seem to make anything more of it. Mr. Kuroki and Mrs. Kuroki Kii is not seen interacting much with her aunt and uncle, but it is implied that they have a positive relationship. Trivia *She reveals her last name in Chapter 141. Memorable quotes *"She cheated just to beat a kid in a game." *"Silence! Tomoko slut!" *"Don't worry Onee-chan, I'll still like you no mater how weird your hobbies are!"-''thinking to herself.'' Gallery Angel Kii.png|Kii when she realized Tomoko was doing those things for her. Kii appreciating Tomoko for her efforts.png|Kii appreciating Tomoko for her efforts. Kii_Yandere.png Kii_talk_to_Kosaka_.png|Kii talking to Kosaka. Kii-chan.png Older Ki.jpg|Kii in middle school. Face Miserable Life.jpg|Kiko pleasantly gives the harsh reality. Kii-chan c141.png|'Kii-chan' as rendered in the original Japanese Kii Name c141.png|'Satozaki' (Red) Kiko (Yellow) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters